The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers, laser controllers, laser projection systems, and other optical systems incorporating semiconductor lasers. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention relate to schemes for managing laser wavelength variations in semiconductor lasers. Other embodiments of the present invention relate to schemes for disrupting the temperature evolution signature of a semiconductor laser and schemes for minimizing systematic wavelength variations in the output of a wavelength conversion device optically coupled to a semiconductor laser.